


The A-Team Gang

by parkouronweekends



Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: A-Team Origins, dark a-team, the team is mean to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkouronweekends/pseuds/parkouronweekends
Summary: The A-Team origins. You just THOUGHT they met in Vietnam. Ha. Not true at all.This is part of a series of short stories I wrote about The A-Team when I was 9-11 years old. They are absolutely stupid. Sorry for any difficult grammar. I didn't fix anything because I wanted them as authentic as the day they were born.
Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094303
Kudos: 3





	The A-Team Gang

**Author's Note:**

> I am so confused, but I guess I decided their names had to start with the letter 'A' for them to be in the A-Team.

The A-Team pretty much started when Ahannibal and Ahowling Mad Murdock got bored of thinning out carrots. Ahannibal and Murdock were cousins, and they were basically the same age. Ahannibal had been born on July 1st, 1964 at 2:00 a.m., and Murdock had been born on July 1st, 1964 at 2:02 a.m.

So anyway, Ahannibal suggested to Murdock that they get a team together called the A-Team. Murdock thought it was stupid, but when Ahannibal explained it, he liked it. This is the basic idea:

Ahannibal decided to find 2 other men with names that started with the letter A. After they found the men, they would gang up on bad men and make them join a football team if they were young enough and NASCAR if they were girls.

Ahannibal and Murdock spent the rest of the day finding men in the neighborhood with different lettered first names. They finally discovered Aface and A.B.A. They were from Jamaica, and had been in America since they were six. They were now thirty-two and a half.

The first day of the A-Team’s official ganging upping started with success. Aface spotted a boy sitting on the curb across the street. He looked about nine-years-old, and his arms were about as big around as Ahannibal’s cigar. His nose was the size of a softball, and each of his glasses lenses were the size and shape of a DVD box. His hair was cut like they did in the late 80’s and his teeth were sixteen times to big for his mouth. His name was Herbert Ingalls.

A.B.A. walked over, and with one hand picked Herbert up by his shirt collar. Herbert started gasping, and he fumbled for the inhaler around his neck. After he used it, A.B.A. told him he was joining the Saints football team whether he wanted to or not. Next thing anyone heard of Herbert, he was in Ireland gaining fame as a stage leprechaun.

The A-Team’s first girl victim was fourteen-year-old Beaula Toaster. She was so un-civilized; she thought Warren Gamaliel Harding was still president.

Beaula was sitting in a rowboat in front of the general store, playing her X-Box and eating un-peeled oranges. Murdock spotted her first, and using his magnificent strength, he picked Beaula up and threw her to Aface. Aface packed her in a cardboard box, and sent her to his great-great-uncle famous racer Cale Yarborough.

Unfortunately, this ended the gang, because Colonel Decker picked them up and threw them in jail for twenty years because they were being quite mean to people for no reason. Ahannibal and Aface and A.B.A’s real names are Hannibal and Face and B.A., which means the whole thing was fake anyway. They escaped some time later but that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> That's canon how they met each other. Vietnam was a cover story.


End file.
